White Day Gift
by VolpineGrinz
Summary: Sachiko requires Yumi to play a game with penalties in order to receive her White Day gift. Sachiko x Yumi one-shot. Yuri - warned - don't like, don't read.


This is my first story, hope you enjoy. I do not own any of the characters. Oyuki Konno is the brilliant mind that brought these endearing lovelies to life.

 **Prologue**

At the Lillian Private Academy for Women it is preferred to walk slowly so as not to disturb the sailor collars or the pleats of the uniforms of the maidens who attend the school. This would be viewed as a distraction from their studies. The "soeur" system was developed where an older student will take a younger under her wing to uphold the school's traditions. Because of this system, fewer rules need be enforced and the school's atmosphere took on a serene aspect.

Some months ago, Ogasawara Sachiko, one of the school's idols; a girl from one of the most prestigious families in all of Japan, took Fukazawa Yumi, a plain, honest girl as her "petite soeur" (little sister). Their relationship developed quickly both together and independently.

 **Yumi**

Fukuzawa Yumi barely contained her euphoria. It was White Day and her Onee-sama (honored sister) had asked her to the Ogasawara Mansion for an overnight stay through the weekend. She hadn't expected a return gift for the Valentine's Surprise Chocolates but who was she to interfere with her Onee-sama's wishes? Wasn't it the job of the petite soeur to support? With this she adamantly agreed and would support her Onee-sama. After all, she was only thinking of Sachiko-sama and how best to be her caring, supportive petite soeur. Her overtly smug look drew the attention of her friends, but they decided not to say anything to her, just yet.

 **Sachiko**

Sachiko watches Yumi as her beloved little sister walks toward her, practically jumping out of her skin in excitement. Yumi's energy is infectious; visibly elated yet trying her best to appear calm and ladylike. As they exit Lillian's gates, Sachiko takes Yumi's hand to help Yumi relax. And also, selfishly, to try and siphon some of that bubbly thrill for herself. The ride in Sachiko's family limousine, that carried them from the school to the Ogasawara Mansion, was sweet and filled with gentle talk as they discussed their week and the simple events that fill the lives of high school students. It had been several months since Yumi accepted Sachiko's rosary and became her petite soeur. "Onee-sama..." how Sachiko enjoys hearing that name from the alluring lips of the girl who has become so important in such a short time.

Today Sachiko and Yumi will take yet another step in their relationship. Now it only remains to relish the results of all of Sachiko's careful planning.

 **Sachiko and Yumi**

At the Ogasawara Mansion, Yumi was greeted by a beautiful, elegant woman who could have been Sachiko's twin were it not for the difference in their ages. Ogasawara Sayako looked Yumi over as Sachiko introduced her petite soeur to her mother.

Sayako said to her daughter, "My, Sachiko, you have such a good eye."

Yumi blushed and bowed her head at the compliment, causing Sayako's grin to widen as she barely refrained from embracing the girl in a tight hug because of her cuteness.

"'We'll be settling Yumi in and then starting our homework," Sachiko said escaping her mother's teasing. Sachiko wrapped her arm over Yumi's shoulder because, Sachiko reasoned to herself, Yumi would need a guide up the stairs to her room. Who was she kidding? Now that she had Yumi in her home all she wanted to do was touch her, hold her, kiss… Sachiko broke herself out of her fantasy. Not yet, all in due time. She had a plan and she was going to savor every moment of its unfolding.

Sachiko's arm around Yumi caused the girl to blush even more, while she walked with Sachiko, head bowed, heart thrumming, holding her overnight bag in front of herself with both hands as she walked along. Maybe this weekend would be her chance, if she could ever muster the courage to confess her feelings to her onee-sama. "Onee-sama..." Yumi reverently whispered the name she so lovingly cherished, unmindful that she said it out loud.

"Yes, Yumi?" Sachiko desperately prayed Yumi wouldn't ask her to remove her arm from her shoulders.

Startled, Yumi stammered, "O- On- Onee-sama…" and frantically looked about her for any excuse why she would have mumbled her beloved sister's name. "Onee-sama, where are we going? Isn't the guest room the other way?" Yumi was pleased to have at least something to say.

"We're staying together in my room, Yumi," was Sachiko's concise answer. But if Yumi could have seen the smirk on Sachiko's lips and the mirth in her eyes, she might have run for cover. "Are you not pleased with this arrangement?" Sachiko was not stupid. She was keenly aware of Yumi's crush on her, the blushes, the dreamy looks, the loud pounding of Yumi's heart whenever Sachiko showed her affection. Sachiko also knew of Yumi's shyness, but after today Yumi would no longer hesitate to touch her. After a few moments of silence, Sachiko asked again, in a tone that only ever had one result, "Yumi? Your answer?"

"H- hai, Onee-sama, I am pleased." And then shut her eyes tightly at her embarrassing response. Sachiko just chuckled and pulled Yumi closer.

Once inside her room, Sachiko shut the door. And then locked it, which made Yumi stand up and stop getting her casual clothes out of her overnight bag.

"Ah, you can use the bathroom through that door, Yumi, to change into your after-school clothes." Sachiko informed Yumi nonchalantly gesturing to one of the doors in Sachiko's bedroom. "But before you do that, would you like to compete for your White Day Gift now?" Sachiko's lips curled into a seductive smile and her intense gaze locked on Yumi.

Yumi took a moment to turn around and try to understand. "Compete?" she asked, bewildered.

"Yes, of course, Yumi. Are you ready to play the game now to get your gift?"

Yumi, trying desperately to catch up to the conversation, feeling like everyone else except her knew what was going on, that she somehow failed to read the instructions, tried to calm herself and stammered, "G- g- game?"

"Yes, Yumi, game. Or rather, a challenge. You didn't think I was just going to hand it over, did you? Not after all the effort you put into the clever Surprise Chocolates for me. I enjoyed it so much I thought I would reciprocate." Sachiko explained.

"Well, I very much want to receive any gift that you would give me." Yumi confessed with her head down. "What is the game, Onee-sama?" Yumi lifted her head and asked straight into Sachiko's eyes.

Sachiko blinked a moment to steady herself. Maybe it would take less convincing than she thought to get Yumi to participate, given the boldness and determination she's seeing in the girl's eyes right now.

"It's a treasure hunt, of sorts." Sachiko moved to her dresser while she explained and picked up a black blindfold that Yumi failed to notice until now. Then Sachiko slowly made her way to Yumi with the blindfold laying across both hands and continued, "I have hidden your gift somewhere on my person; and you have to find it."

Yumi quickly looked Sachiko over from head to toe desperately trying to notice a bulge or inconsistency that would give her a clue where Sachiko had hidden the gift but saw nothing before her vision was utterly impaired by the blindfold. Yumi stood stock still, frozen in place. Just how the heck was she supposed to "find" the gift? She couldn't just go groping Sachi, er um, Onee-sama. That would be disrespectful.

"Ano, Onee-sama, I'm not sure I understand the rules. _**How**_ would one begin to search for the treasure?" Yumi tried not to ask directly if Sachiko would get mad at someone groping her person.

"Well, since you're blindfolded, Yumi, you'll have to use your hands." Sachiko was enjoying this, teasing her little imouto, explaining the situation in tantalizing little bites.

"Well, then, excuse me." Yumi said and reached her hands up in front of her, where Sachiko was standing, to try to find where Sachiko's shoulders were. Her hands landed on Sachiko's collarbone and she slid them slowly up to her shoulders making the most contact with her small hands and Sachiko's person as she could to cover the most area. Then she slid them inward toward Sachiko's neck, then downward, feeling Sachiko's arms for any sign of the gift. When she reached Sachiko's wrists she paused for a break.

Sachiko was thrilled. Her plan was working perfectly and Yumi seemed less nervous than she anticipated. She wondered what her adorable Yumi would do next as she tried to keep her breathing normal.

"Onee-sama, can I check your back? Would turn around for me for a moment?" Yumi pleaded with her sweetest voice.

"Of course, Yumi." Sachiko slowly turned around.

Yumi's hands never left Sachiko while she turned. Yumi didn't want to lose her place and touch Sachiko inappropriately. That would be disastrous. Yumi started at Sachiko's waist this time, checking around her lower back. She then spread her fingers and thumbs out. She was surprised that her hand was wide enough to reach from Sachiko's spine to her side so she could cover the entire area with only one thorough sweep. Yumi slowly made the long trip north to the underside of Sachiko's sailor collar, again, sweeping in toward Sachiko's neck then outward and down Sachiko's arms again, settling her hands on Sachiko's wrists.

Yumi needed a moment to breathe. This was like a dream come true for Yumi who often fantasized about touching her beautiful Sachiko. But she mustn't be improper. Still, she would enjoy this to the fullest! Her onee-sama actually giving permission to touch her! Who cares about a gift? This was way better than anything else Sachiko could give her. She was secretly pleased she hadn't yet found the gift but also thrilled because that meant she could continue her exploration. But wait... the only parts left would not be appropriate to search. This left Yumi in a bit of a quandary.

As Yumi contemplated the current circumstances, Sachiko asked "Yumi? Are you alright?"

"Y- yes, Onee-sama. Please turn around again." Yumi requested and Sachiko complied.

When Sachiko looked into Yumi's face again she saw her poorly concealed zeal for this game and smiled contentedly. She eagerly awaited Yumi's next move. She also understood that Yumi had run out of "safe" ground to explore. Sachiko decided to help Yumi out.

"Yumi, don't tell me you've given up already. You haven't even checked the pockets yet." Sachiko offered.

At this Yumi brightened considerably, until she realized what parts of Sachiko's body that those pockets covered. They didn't call it a "breast" pocket for nothing you know. Reading Yumi's thoughts, Sachiko couldn't be more pleased how everything was going exactly to plan. It won't be long now. Then Sachiko did something very unexpected, very unladylike, and very provocative. In one smooth motion she removed her uniform, and stood in front of Yumi in only her bra and panties.

"Here you go. I realize you might be shy looking in the pockets while I wore it so go ahead." She handed Yumi the uniform so that she could check the pockets unconcerned.

Yumi began checking the pockets with such huge relief that she failed to consider Sachiko's state of undress; standing right there in front of her blindfolded eyes. After checking all the pockets and finding nothing, Yumi finally realized what Sachiko was wearing right now. Her face blazed red and she clutched the uniform to her chest, at a complete loss what to do next.

But Sachiko knew.

"Yumi, you must understand that this is a game with penalties. Penalties for taking short-cuts." Sachiko informed her stunned imouto-soon-to-be-lover as she slowly and gently took her own uniform from Yumi's reluctant hands. "Now, show me how brave you are. You must also remove your uniform before we can proceed."

Yumi felt confused in her state of utter shock and... arousal? So much so that she was sure she misheard Sachiko's statement. Until Sachiko's next words, "Here, I'll help you."

Sachiko reached down and pulled Yumi's uniform off over her head, Yumi's only response was lifting her arms above her head to make it easier. Sachiko could clearly see the signs of arousal on Yumi: Her red neck, her slack jaw, her heavy breathing. Sachiko then took Yumi's hands and placed them on her own waist.

"There now, let's continue, shall we? Where else have you not yet searched? Here?" As she held Yumi's hands and ran them slowly up her own torso and around to her sides, upwards towards her own generous breasts.

Yumi's breath hitched as she realized where her hands were now, and moved her thumbs involuntarily over Sachiko's aching nipple earning her a gasp from her beloved onee-sama. Having finally understood the "game", Yumi decided to throw caution to the wind and hesitate no more.

"Sachiko…" Yumi whispered.

"Yes?" Sachiko replied, deeply moved by the use of her name.

"The gift isn't hidden here. I'll have to look elsewhere." Finally feeling the freedom from Sachiko's indirect permission, Yumi began gently caressing Sachiko's upper body with abandon. Slowly, savoring every detail. The softness, the goosebumps, the catches in Sachiko's breathing when she landed on a particularly sensitive spot. Yumi memorized it all. But she didn't neglect her mission. Yumi inched closer until she could feel the heat coming from Sachiko's chest. Now she knelt down in front of Sachiko, immediately dizzy from inhaling the aroma of Sachiko's arousal.

Sachiko was over the moon. Her Yumi had taken the bait and performed flawlessly, satisfying her desire to be touched while at the same time fueling stronger desire to go further. She didn't know if her trembling legs would support her much longer when she felt Yumi's breath on her chest. Then Yumi knelt in front of her. _'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. Thank the powers that be! I never thought we could get this far! Oh my god, am I prepared? Oh god, yes, success!'_ Sachiko's thoughts may have seemed confounded but in the soup that was her brain one word made it's way resoundingly to the surface, _'Yes!'_

Yumi, still blindfolded and unaware of Sachiko's inner dialog, proceeded with her own plans. She started at Sachiko's hips, reaching around behind and filling her hands with Sachiko's soft, heart-shaped bottom; caressing, squeezing, searching. She moved slowly down the backs of Sachiko's legs to her ankles where she encountered the cuff of Sachiko's socks.

"Excuse me, Onee-sama, but I'll have to remove these." Yumi stated as she prompted Sachiko to lift her right foot to remove her shoe and sock, followed by her left. Sachiko balanced herself by placing her hands on Yumi's shoulders only to discover she never wanted to remove her hands from Yumi ever again. However, Sachiko stood back up and allowed Yumi to continue her torturous, heavenly search.

Yumi then ran her fingertips up the sides of Sachiko's legs, up to her hips, then down again, this time using her palms on the front of Sachiko's legs with her fingers spread to maximize her reach to the outside of Sachiko's legs. Yumi paused for a moment, realizing that she had not yet found the gift.

"Onee-sama, there's only one place left to look." Yumi said as she started her ascent again, this time her hands glided up the insides of Sachiko's legs. Yumi's hand finally felt something besides skin. On the inside of Sachiko's upper left thigh was something held by… tape? How clever.

"Onee-sama, I've found something." Yumi unnecessarily informed Sachiko.

"Open it, Yumi." Came the husky reply as Sachiko removed the blindfold from Yumi's eyes.

"Ano, Onee-sama… it's… well… the tape, I mean... won't it hurt?" Yumi fretted, not wanting to ruin the mood.

"Not if you're gentle, Yumi." Sachiko considered adding, ' _You can sooth any sore parts with your tongue,'_ but thought better of it.

Yumi began to carefully remove the tape. It came off fairly easily, maybe it was special medical tape or something. While turning the small package around in her hands, Yumi's eyes wandered. Sachiko's core was inches away, right at eye level, where wetness was starting to stain her panties, getting larger. Yumi was mesmerized. Dropping the unopened package, Yumi looked up to Sachiko's face and read there everything she needed to know. Desire, passion, longing, arousal… NEED. Yumi stood and maneuvered Sachiko to the bed and laid her on her back, legs dangling over the side, the gift all but forgotten. Yumi crawled on top of her and pressed their lips together, moving her lips across Sachiko's and kissing her with all the love and longing she'd built up.

Yumi grabbed the back of Sachiko's neck to keep the kiss going and pulled her to a sitting position. Yumi's other hand busied itself at Sachiko's bra, unhooking it then she gently laid Sachiko back down while caressing the bra straps down off of Sachiko's arms. The bra now discarded, Yumi explored the exposed area with her fingers, palms, and mouth. Taking Sachiko's hard nipples between her teeth to gently suckle, bite and nibble. Sachiko busied her own hands, caressing Yumi and quickly discarded Yumi's bra, her hands exploring the soft, delicate skin on Yumi's back.

"Yumi, please, take me." Sachiko begged and she buried her hands in Yumi's hair, holding her close. Yumi moved downward, pulling at Sachiko's panties until they, too, were on the floor. Yumi had never felt so assured and confident with Sachiko before. It was like she could sense what Sachiko was feeling and elated that she was making her feel that way. Yumi kissed Sachiko's left hip, following the crease between her pelvis and thigh with her tongue and lips, caressing her right hip with her left fingertips while her right hand snaked behind and underneath Sachiko's left butt cheek, caressing and squeezing. Yumi placed Sachiko's legs over her shoulders as she knelt in front of the bed. Sachiko's hips were at the edge of the bed, her legs now draped over Yumi's shoulders with Yumi's arms cradling her thighs. From this vantage point Yumi had access to what she viewed as her own slice of heaven. And she intended to make the most of it. She started kissing Sachiko's slit, opening up and covering Sachiko's whole core with her mouth. Then she followed Sachiko's outer labia with the tip of her tongue, gently moving them and opening them to expose her inner labia. She took her time, paying attention to every sound, every breath coming from her love. Yumi groaned into Sachiko's opening curling her tongue around a mouthful of Sachiko's caramel and drinking deeply. Before she got carried away she pulled upward and circled around Sachiko's clit with her tongue, then gently pushing back her hood and taking the darling bundle of nerves in her mouth while rolling it around, playing with it teasingly.

Yumi's hands found their way to Sachiko's breasts, teasing her nipples and lightly caressing them with her fingertips; alternately pinching them to elicit such wonderful sounds from Sachiko's mouth.

When Sachiko whimpered, "Y- Yumi, please."

Yumi was ready. She gently placed her index finger around Sachiko's opening and teased around the outside of the opening, swirling while pushing inward, pushing in as far as her finger would go and continued to feel around the inside of Sachiko, caressing and feeling the softness of her inner walls, looking for that one spot. Once she found it she curled her finger and did a "come hither" motion. Sachiko's hips thrust with each motion, rocking down onto Yumi's hand. Yumi used her thumb to continue tending to Sachiko's clit and slid her body up along the length of Sachiko's stopping when their nipples made contact. Sachiko face was a picture of pure ecstasy. Yumi gazed mesmerized into Sachiko's beautiful blue eyes, sharing this intimacy with her beloved, so happy to make her feel this good.

Sachiko held Yumi's gaze, her hands gripping the sheets, toes curled, crying out Yumi's name in declarations of love for the girl. Never had Sachiko felt such freedom, such confidence that she was exactly where she was supposed to be, doing _**exactly**_ what she was supposed to be doing. Yumi's fingerwork was quickly building up a powerful release. Sachiko's back arched, thrusting her chest up into Yumi's with greater contact. Sachiko squeezed her eyes shut, threw her head back and cried out loudly; her body twitching over and over again, her vaginal walls gripping tightly and releasing around Yumi's finger over a long orgasm. Yumi felt a rush of Sachiko's juices on her hand and, gently removing her finger, rested her hand over the length of Sachiko's core. Yumi then laid her head into the crook of Sachiko's neck and draped her leg over Sachiko's, laying her body along the length of Sachiko's side.

Sachiko's brain was wiped clean, her muscles more relaxed than she ever remembered them to be, and she was more content than she had ever known. She wrapped her arms around her Yumi, kissing Yumi's head over and over, so happy to be here with her love.

"Yumi, that was… amazing? Stupendous? Fantastic? I haven't the right words, my Love. I love you so deeply."

"I love you too, Sachiko." Yumi replied.

A gleeful sparkle alit in Sachiko's eye as she added, "...and I have you for the whole weekend."

Yumi shuddered a little, her excitement for the rest of the weekend making an involuntary, physical display. "Yes, Onee-sama," a happy, expectant smile forming her own lips. "I wonder what other games we might play?"

Sachiko laughed a carefree laugh and pulled Yumi closer. "Yumi, my sweet Yumi."


End file.
